


Would You Love Me If I Made You Coffee?

by TheStoryteller13



Series: AUgust Writing Challenge [4]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryteller13/pseuds/TheStoryteller13
Summary: Lizzie, had replaced the red head, and Hope went in for a week to get her coffee and every day would smile at Lizzie, order her coffee, and be on her way.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Series: AUgust Writing Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Would You Love Me If I Made You Coffee?

Hope is starting to think she’s getting a little creepy. 

She doesn’t mean to be. She didn’t mean for this to happen at all. It started out innocently enough; Hope had come in to the local coffee shop like she did every day and instead of the same red haired boy who usually worked at that time (and who would always save one of the chocolate croissants for her), she saw a pretty blonde. So, Hope smiled, ordered her coffee, and then went on her way. 

The next day, like she always did, she came in again and the blonde was there. _Lizzie_ , had replaced the red head, and Hope went in for a week to get her coffee and every day would smile at Lizzie, order her coffee, and be on her way. 

Eventually, Hope started thinking about Lizzie for the rest of the day. And then she started having her coffee in the shop while she did her homework. And then she stopped being able to finish her homework while at the shop due to being distracted. And then she came in every day with the intent to ask Lizzie out, only to sit down and pretend to work until her coffee was gone. 

Now Hope thinks it’s becoming a problem. “After a couple of days coming in I asked her out” is a cute story, “I looked at her for weeks too scared to make a move” is less cute. 

But, two weeks in Lizzie had her order memorized. Three weeks and she could tell when Hope needed her other order because she’d had a bad day. Four and she started saving a chocolate croissant for her. By the fifth week, Hope is beating herself up over the fact that she hasn’t gotten up the courage to ask her out. 

At the end of that week Lizzie leaves her number on the side of her coffee cup. And that night Hope calls her to set up a date. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so short, my brain was frazzled today! <3


End file.
